nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Skywire VIP Shuffle
Skwire VIP Shuffle is a quiz game, released on August 10th, 2012. Like Skywire V.I.P and Skywire V.I.P Extended, the keyboard is utilized to type in the name of characters who come in on the cable car. Levels Due to the randomization in the game, answers will be categorized into sections, with answers being in italics. Each section will state how long the answers in each section are. Spaces in a word or irregular characters (. , !) do not count towards the length of the word, and thus, do not effect which category it gets in (except when numbers are part of the answer). For example, if one level was answered with the password "Nitrome Wiki", this password will go into the 11 letters long section (and not 12 letters long section, as spaces are ignored). Along with these aforementioned categorization method, beside each answer will be in parenthesis the amount of objects/people that come into the level, with only the numerical digit(s) present. The passwords will also be in alphabetical order within their subsection. For example, if Cuboy and a mini NES were to come into the level, it would be counted as two objects. Optionally, next to some answers will be in brackets ([ ]) the hint for that character. Use To easily find the answer for a level, simply type CTRL + F (if using Windows, KDE, or Gnome)/ ⌘ Cmd + F (if using Mac OS) then type in the hint for the level. This should pull up the bullet point on this article that has the password. Sometimes, a password will not be pulled up as not all have been placed on this article. Alternatively, one can also see how much letters are required for the password (indicated by the numerical indicator at the top-right of the password input box in Skywire VIP Shuffle) and get to the section on this page that lists passwords with the number of necessary characters, by manually searching or through use of the table of contents. 26 letters long *''An American Werewolf in London'' (1) werewolf movie based in Britain. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (8) fairy tale 22 letters long *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (4) American sitcom about a street-smart teenager who moves in with his aunt and uncle. 21 letters long *''Florence and the Machine'' (7) English indie-pop band 20 letters long *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1) who have seen the face, draw back in fear" 18 letters long *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1) Burton movie 17 letters long *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2) classic fairy tale of a cursed prince, a girl named Belle and a rose 16 letters long *''George Washington'' (1) first President of the United States *''Winston Churchill'' (1) WW2 15 letters long *''David Hasselhoff'' (1) Hollywood icon and star of Baywatch 14 letters long *''American Gothic'' (1) painting by Grant Wood *''Assassins Creed'' (1) console game *''Homestar Runner'' (2) web cartoon *''Richard Branson'' (1) English business tycoon with over 400 companies under his Virgin group 13 letters long *''Dumb and Dumber'' (2) Jim Carrey movie about two losers on an adventure *''Legally Blonde'' (2) popular movie that went on to become a broadway musical. *''Lewis Hamilton'' (1) Formula One Driver. *''Prince Charles'' (1) prince of wales - son of Queen Elizabeth *''The Grim Reaper'' (2) known as Death 12 letters long *''Blue Man Group'' (3) produce theatrical shows and concerts featuring popular music, comedy, and multimedia. *''David Beckham'' (1) soccer player - also known as Golden Balls *''Mortal Kombat'' (3) "FATALITY" *''Splinter Cell'' (1) popular videogame series starring Sam Fischer. *''Storm Trooper'' (1) of the galactic Empire 11 letters long *''Barack Obama'' (1) very powerful man *''Blade Runner'' (3) Angeles 2019 *''Castlevania'' (2) video game starring Simon Belmont and Dracula. *''Donnie Darko'' (2) bending adventures and Doomsday visions. *''Double Edged'' (2) popular [[:Category:Games|Nitrome game]...that needs a sequel!] *''Genghis Khan'' (1) founded the Mongol empire and conquered half the world *''Pulp Fiction'' (2) know what they call a Quarter Pounder with cheese in France?" *''Rafael Nadal'' (1) tennis player a.k.a "the king of clay" *''Roger Rabbit'' (2) famous movie that brought cartoons and live actors together *''Simon Cowell'' (4) mogul judge *''Thundercats'' (3) Lion-o, Cheetara. *''Venus de Milo'' (1) famous ancient Roman sculpture, on display at the Louvre Museum in Paris *''Walking Dead'' (5) Series about zombies 10 letters long *''Anne Boleyn'' (3) second wife of Henry VIII...who was executed *''Donald Duck'' (1) famous Disney character *''Ghost Rider'' (1) spirit of vengeance *''Guns n'roses'' (5) iconic rock band of the 80s and early 90s *''Ice Breaker'' (5) [[Nitrome] game] *''Road Runner'' (1) Looney Tunes character *''Tiger Woods'' (1) paid athlete in the world *''Tron Legacy'' (3) Kevin Flynn, and Sam Flynn 9 letters long *''Bill Gates'' (2) of the richest men in the world *''Bugs Bunny'' (1) Looney Toons character *''Cleopatra'' (2) last Pharaoh of ancient Egypt *''Dalai Lama'' (1) Tibet" *''Duke Nukem'' (1) person shooter hero - "Come get some!" *''Hulk Hogan'' (1) wrestler *''John Wayne'' (1) enduring American icon *''Karate Kid'' (2) on, wax off" *''Ren & Stimpy'' (2) popular Nickelodeon cartoon *''The Scream'' (1) painting by Edvard Munch *''Usain Bolt'' (1) fastest man in the world 8 letters long *''God of War'' (1) icon and slayer of gods. *''Godzilla'' (3) biggest Japanese movie monster *''Gorillaz'' (4) popular cartoon music band *''Gremlins'' (2) expose it to bright light, never get it wet, never feed it after midnight! *''Kill Bill'' (1) is a dish best served cold" *''King Kong'' (3) giant ape. *''Lady Gaga'' (1) face" *''Mona Lisa'' (1) painting by Leonardo Da Vinci *''Napoleon'' (1) at Waterloo" *''Predator'' (2) it bleeds we can kill it" *''Swindler'' (1) [ Nitrome character] 7 letters long *''Aladdin'' (1) street rat who found a magic lamp *''Die Hard'' (2) action movie about a wrong guy in the wrong place at the wrong time. *''Jessie J'' (1) English singer and songwriter with attitude *''Nirvana'' (4) popular 90's grunge band from Seattle. *''Nitrome'' (13) of your favourite games. *''The Crow'' (2) movie based on a graphic novel *''The Mask'' (1) Carey movie *''The Pope'' (1) very important man who lives in the Vatican *''The Stig'' (1) mysterious driver from the Top Gear TV show *''Will-I-Am'' (1) American rapper, songwriter, singer, entrepreneur, actor, DJ and producer. 6 letters long *''Barbie'' (1) most famous blonde haired doll *''Eminem'' (1) Real Slim Shady" *''Gandhi'' (1) led india to independence and inspired movements for non-violence *''Hitman'' (1) popular video game series starring Agent 47 *''Mad Men'' (3) modern day TV series about the world of advertising *''Prince'' (1) Rain" *''Top Gun'' (2) to the dangerzone - it's Maverick and Goose 5 letters long *''Rambo'' (3) war veteran *''Jawas'' (3) from the Star Wars saga *''House'' (3) television medical drama *''Ben 10'' (1) Cartoon network series *''Zorro'' (1) sword wielding masked hero *''Cloud'' (1) FFVII *''Adele'' (1) english singer and songwriter *''Moses'' (1) Ten Commandments *''Rocky'' (1) from Philadelphia 4 letters long *''X-men'' (6) by Professor Xavier, they are the... *''Thor'' (1) of thunder *''Zeus'' (1) father of all Greek gods 3 letters long *''Mr T'' (1) the foo.." 2 letters long *''U2'' (4) very popular band from Ireland *''E.T.'' (2) beloved Steven Spielberg classic. *''Up'' (1) movie about a 78 years old man fufilling a lifelong dream. Ending Features Skywire VIP Shuffle has new Pass option, which will allow the player to pass a level without needing to guess the answer. The player is allowed only 5 passes, each pass when used giving the player 0 points when advancing to the next level. The game will also include Randomization, giving them a level that has a random, unsolved bean person. The player's game is also saved after each level, so they can pick up where they last left off when they leave the game. Trivia *One level has a bean person of a Stormtrooper (from Star Wars), and the correct password is "Storm Trooper", when the proper spelling is actually "Stormtrooper". *On the level with the answer being "Ren & Stimpy", the password input area numerically indicates the player has 1'' of 9 letters put down at the start of the level, even though all sections are blank. Because of this, when the player completes the level, the numerical indicator will indicate that ''10/9 (10 of 9) letters have been put down. This is likely because between the three blank spaces and other six is an ampersand (&), and because the player doesn't have to put this in (and because of its presence), the game interprets this as one letter already put down. This, in fact, is a glitch. *The level with the password being "Up" has an error in the hint. The hint reads: A movie about a 78 years old man fufilling a lifelong dream.. Fulfilling in the previous quote is spelt fufilling (an l is missing after the u), this way of writing it not even being the British/Canadian spelling. Category:Skywire Category:Main Games